Field
Embodiments described generally relate to electrical cables and processes for making and using same.
Description of the Related Art
Electrical cables for carrying electrical current can have single or multiple strand conductors. Single strand conductors can provide more conductor material per cross-sectional area than multi-strand conductors. Single strand conductors, however, tend to experience metal fatigue when used in a cable that is subjected to repeated bending. Multi-strand conductors are less subject to metal fatigue than single strand conductors of a given overall cross-sectional diameter. Multi-strand conductors, however, include less conductor material per cross-sectional area than single strand conductors and have interstitial space between the strands. The interstitial space reduces the overall cross-sectional area of conductive material in the multi-strand conductor relative to a single solid conductor of the same overall diameter. The interstitial space can also allow fluid to flow between the conductive strands.
There is a need, therefore, for improved multi-strand conductors having reduced or eliminated interstitial space.